


I want to kiss you

by push_it_hajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Winter, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/push_it_hajime/pseuds/push_it_hajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not to get this wrong, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were <em>not</em> a couple. But they were certainly acting like one and that was the reason Hanamaki and Matsukawa decided to skip this sleepover in hope the two idiots could maybe realize how things between them actually stood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Dori-chan, thank you for inspiring me to write this! ♡

The third years usually held a sleepover on the first Saturday of every other month, shifting places each time. They ate junk food, watched movies and argued about fan-made theories, laughed late into the night and did a bunch of other stupid things together.  
But on the first winter Saturday, the two of the four third years suddenly cancelled without some actual explanation. They told the other two to still have fun without them anyway and asked them not to cancel it completely just because of them.

"Ehh, why do you think they didn't come?" Oikawa asked as he threw himself on his own bed. His hair was a bit more curled up than usual since he just returned from a walk with his best friend (he received quite a few snowballs to his face and together with that to his hair).  
Iwaizumi shrugged. "I don't know. They must be busy." He landed next to Oikawa, leaning his head on his chest soon after. "Are you seriously posting this on Instagram?" Iwaizumi growled a little discomforted.  
"Yes," Oikawa replied. "It's pretty, I like winter. Here. Done. What do you wanna do now?" He put his phone away and turned to Iwaizumi.  
"Mmm," the ace replied. "I don't know. I'm sleepy."  
Oikawa smiled as he dug his fingers into Iwaizumi's hair. "It's only around seven. We can watch a movie, though. It'll keep you awake for a while."

Not to get this wrong, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were _not_ a couple. But they were certainly acting like one and that was the reason Hanamaki and Matsukawa decided to skip this sleepover in hope the two idiots could maybe realize how things between them actually stood.

Iwaizumi nodded. "Right. Can we watch it in your bed, though?"  
"Sure. You start a movie and I'll go get us some hot chocolate. Snacks should be in my drawer somewhere."  
As Oikawa disappeared from the room, Iwaizumi prepared Oikawa's computer for the movie. He also snuggled under Oikawa's warm and fluffy blanket where he waited for him until he returned.  
They cuddled together under the blanket, to 'provide more warmth' but Iwaizumi soon fell asleep. He woke up the moment the credits started to roll in and slightly stretched with a smaller yawn.  
Oikawa found it adorable. "Aww, Iwa-chan," he said.  
"Did I miss it?"  
"Yep." Oikawa yawned and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's body. "I'm sleepy now, too. It's rather early but we can go to sleep if you want."  
Iwaizumi nodded. "I think so, yes." He sat up in Oikawa's bed and stretched again. "Are you going to sleep in your bed?"  
Oikawa nodded. "My back hurts. And my knee's acting a little weird again."  
"Are you taking proper care of it?" Iwaizumi got out of Oikawa's bed and to his own 'bed' on the floor.  
"Aw, is Iwa-chan worried about me?"  
"I'm worried about going to nationals."  
Oikawa sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm taking care of it. Don't worry." He yawned again. "Are you sure you're okay there? I already told you, you can come to my bed, I won't make it weird."  
"Shut up," was Iwaizumi's reply. He turned to his side while trying to fall back asleep.  
"Do you want a goodnight kiss?"  
"Oikawa I can spit at you."  
"Ah, don't mind." Oikawa turned his back to Iwaizumi to smile at himself, before he hugged his pillow and closed his eyes. He couldn't really fall asleep yet, though.  
"Iwa-chan," he called.  
A groan came from under Oikawa's bed. "I was this close to falling asleep you know," he said. "What?"  
"Ah, I'm sorry." Oikawa paused for a moment. "It doesn't matter, then. Good night."  
"Say it," Iwaizumi demanded.  
"No, it's okay, really."  
Iwaizumi glared, even though Oikawa couldn't see him. "Would you tell me now ... I can't sleep now, anyway."  
Oikawa bit his lip. "Do you have enough blankets?"  
"Oikawa, are you cold?" Iwaizumi wasn't in the mood to put up with his setter's games.  
"Maybe ... Because I gave you one of the blankets I usually sleep with. Ah, don't worry, though. Um, good night!"  
Iwaizumi groaned again. Then Oikawa heard sounds of moving but he didn't have time to look up to see. He already felt his blanket lift up and a moment later a body joined in his bed.  
Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa. "Better?"  
Oikawa blushed. "Y-yes, thank you."

...  
"Iwa-chan ..."  
" _What_?" Iwaizumi exhaled his question.  
"Can I kiss you?"

Iwaizumi blushed madly at the question but his expression got even worse when Oikawa was suddenly turned toward him, looking into his eyes.  
"What the hell, Oikawa?" he asked. "What makes you think ..." He pouted heavily at his best friend.  
"Iwa-chan ... This really hurts my heart, you know."  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He grabbed his face. Contrary to Oikawa's expectations, the kiss was soft and gentle, unlike Iwaizumi's attitude toward the setter. Oikawa deepened the kiss with his tongue while hugging Iwaizumi's hip with one of his legs.  
Their faces turned dark red as they parted and Oikawa leaned his forehead against Iwaizumi's shirt.  
"I meant on your cheek," he said.

Iwaizumi's eyes popped out madly as he clenched his fists. He was hardly holding back from hitting Oikawa or himself and he felt utterly embarrassed.  
"But," Oikawa finally dug his fingers into Iwaizumi's hair. "I really enjoyed that, too."  
Iwaizumi didn't say anything. He was still blushing but in a way he felt ... relieved. Happy.  
Oikawa looked up at his face, slowly pulling himself to his level and smiled at him. Before he joined his soft lips with Iwaizumi's, he closed his eyes and pulled his smaller friend closer to himself. He kissed him, tenderly.  
But he moved away. "Iwa-"  
"Don't stop."  
Iwaizumi captured Oikawa's body in his arms and pressed himself closer. He found Oikawa's lips again, kissing them sweetly but a little rougher than before.  
Oikawa returned the kiss, tightening the hug with his leg and bringing their bodies closer together.  
"Are you still sleepy?" he asked as they parted for air.  
"Awake enough to beat the crap out of you if you don't stop with that look," he said before Oikawa shut him up with a bite to his lower lip.  
He smiled into the next kiss, then tilted down his head again.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked.  
"Nothing," Oikawa murmured. "I'm just happy," he said. He hugged Iwaizumi's chest. Their hearts were beating about three times faster than usual and they were both still a little flustered.  
But Iwaizumi smiled for a brief moment before letting out a miserable cry.  
"I'm not sleepy at all now," he said. "Oikawaaa," he called, for the first time in a cute way.  
Oikawa was so taken aback that he hardly responded. "Hm?"  
"I want to kiss you more," Iwaizumi murmured, looking away because he was embarrassed.  
Oikawa's face turned so red that he was sure he was even glowing a little. He sat up, placing his hands on his own puffy cheeks and streched his legs as he squealed.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Iwaizumi sat up next to him, looking at his friend with question marks written all over his face.  
"I'm fanboying, wait." Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with the brightest smile he got. "I want to kiss you, too," he said. "I want to kiss you forever." He hugged Iwaizumi's face with his palms. "I didn't know you could be _this_ adorable."  
"You're being way too disgusting," Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. But he leaned in anyway, demanding more kisses from Oikawa.  
The setter followed his lead, more or less numb to Iwaizumi's insult as he was more interested in the ace's lips.

Iwaizumi pushed himself away, suddenly aware of the situation they got themselves in. Naturally, he had a question in mind.  
"What is it?" Oikawa asked, afraid he did something wrong.  
"Are we ... Is this like ... Uhm ..." He was blushing.  
"What?"  
"Are we like ..."  
"Together? Is that what you're trying to ask?"  
Iwaizumi nodded, looking down because he was embarrassed. Oikawa blushed at his direct answer but he touched Iwaizumi's cheek with his hand, making him look up.  
"Do you want to be?"  
Iwaizumi's face turned even darker but he instantly pouted. "Well, I don't care. I mean if you're gonna make a big deal out of it then I'd rather not." Despite his words, Iwaizumi's eyes screamed the true answer and it didn't take Oikawa long to see it, either.  
"Iwa-chan ..." Oikawa chuckled. "I'm a little sleepy. So how about we go to sleep now?"  
Iwaizumi blinked at Oikawa but he nodded. "Yes, sure. Good night," he said as Oikawa turned to the wall and Iwaizumi turned away from it.  
"Good night, _boyfriend_ ," Oikawa sang.  
"I'm gonna stab you if you call me that one more time."  
"Boyfrie- agh, Iwa-chan! Don't kick me!"

After they finally managed to fall asleep in the same bed, they slept without interruptions. Oikawa did hit Iwaizumi once in his sleep but the ace didn't seem to be bothered much. They woke up in a hug, though.

Oikawa felt too hot so he naturally woke up but he didn't want to fall back asleep as he saw Iwaizumi pressed closely to him. He smiled under his breath. He didn't know what to do because he'd never woken up next to someone before. At least not so intimately.  
So he just waited and hoped Iwaizumi would wake up soon. As he of course didn't, Oikawa lightly poked him.  
"Iwa-chan," he whispered. "Iwa-chan ..." He saw Iwaizumi slowly opening his eyes. "Hey, boyfriend," he teased. He received an instant glare.  
"I'll choke you," Iwaizumi said.  
The response Oikawa thought of in his head the very same moment was probably not appropriate to say out loud so he kept it to himself and rather kissed Iwaizumi's nose, cheek and then lips.  
"You are so adorable," he said, completely lovestruck.  
"You're not. Your hair's a mess. 'Natural' my ass. Also, your eyes are foggy." Iwaizumi was especially grumpy in the morning but Oikawa just laughed at him.  
He streched in bed before wrapping himself around Iwaizumi again and he sighed loudly.  
"Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Iwaizumi huffed out from under his boyfriend.  
"If you don't get off, I'll throw you in the snow."  
Oikawa protested. "No, my hair looks _awful_ because you burried me in snowballs yesterday and I'm planning on returning that favor to you today, just so you know."  
"Ablebleblebleble," Iwaizumi mimicked Oikawa. He groaned. "Get off."  
He pushed the setter off of him, only so he could lie on top and leaned against his chest.  
"How is this fair?" Oikawa laughed.  
"Let me live. And I need about ten more hours of sleep." He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again but his dearest friend had to ruin his plans, as usual.  
"It's eleven. We overslept half of the day already. And you're heavy."  
"Not heavier than your attitude, though," Iwaizumi replied as he placed himself next to Oikawa. "If you want me to get up, you're gonna have to be a little more persuading." His eyes were still closed, one of his hands under his right cheek as an extra pillow.  
"Hm ... I wonder what can I do." Oikawa brushed his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair before kissing his lips and sliding down his back with his hand.  
Iwaizumi sighed, opening his eyes. "This only makes me want to stay in bed more," he said with a grin. Oikawa blushed as he suddenly found himself under Iwaizumi, the latter looking down on him with a pout.  
"I never thought _you_ 'd be my first," he said.  
Oikawa covered his face with both hands because he blushed so badly. "Iwa-chan, this is _not_ what you say after you climb up like that! It sounds terribly wrong!"  
Iwaizumi laughed. "That's not what I meant, you dumbass Oikawa." He leaned down to kiss Oikawa's neck. He knew how weak Oikawa was but he wasn't going to give him the pleasure just yet.  
"Well, time to get up," he said before leaving the bed and Oikawa in it, completely mortified.  
"What happened to the cute morning cuddles?!" Oikawa headed to sulk in his bed when Iwaizumi spoke.  
"Well I'm going to shower. You should, too, you stink like shit."  
Oikawa didn't know if he should take that as an invitation or not so he sat in his bed for a few moments before deciding it would be best not to join.

He felt it was just a little too early for stuff like that and as far as he knew Iwaizumi, he was probably thinking the same. He used the other bathroom, though so he didn't have to wait.  
They didn't feel like doing much even after they returned from the shower.  
"I'm kinda glad Mattsun and Makki didn't show up," Oikawa said wiping his wet hair.  
"Yeah," Iwaizumi replied. "Let's not ... tell anyone for a while, though, okay?"  
Oikawa stopped his movements to look at Iwaizumi before he smiled. "Sure. I mean, if you look at it now, though, they probably know. We were _super gay_ around them."  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but a slight shade of pink appeared on his lips. "Whatever. Here, let me help," he offered as he walked to Oikawa, taking the towel in his hands. He messed up Oikawa's hair very badly but the setter laughed at him while asking him to stop being so mean. They ended up in a hug, Oikawa staring down at Iwaizumi with a spark in his eyes.  
"You're outta this world," he blurted.  
"The fuck, are you serious? Get out." Iwaizumi offered Oikawa a small smile, though.  
Oikawa wasn't offended. He understood when Iwaizumi was being serious and when he was defending himself. So he only bent down to kiss him once more, before he broke it to himself that he _loved_ Iwaizumi. And he was pretty sure Iwaizumi knew.  
So there was no need to say it.


End file.
